KUMA-73 Beargguy Nana
The KUMA-73 Beargguy Nana is a custom mobile suit appearing in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force, and is the Moe Support of Team Build Force. It was built and piloted by Emiko. Technology & Combat Characteristics Emiko's personalized version of the HG KUMA-02 Beargguy II. Given a fresh, lime green color scheme and wears the Knapsack Unit of the GPB-04B Beargguy, the Beargguy Nana is vaguely similar to the famously known Beargguys, KUMA-03 Beargguy III and KUMA-F Beargguy F are examples. Similar to China Kousaka, Emiko was in an art-type club before joining Build Force Club, and due to that, her painting skills is excellently high. Not only giving her Gunpla an elegant and cute look, it improves the armor and coating making it more durable in combat. The Beargguy Nana is armed with 3 beam cannons (two in it's extendable arms and one in its mouth), 2 beam sabers in the arms, missiles in the Knapsack Unit, and a modified beam recorder given as a gift from Hisoka. The beam cannons and beam sabers in the arms are the same devices, as the beam cannons are capable of generating a beam blades in each. The Gunpla features a hardpoint connector on its back with interchangeable plates that help it attach with other back units and strikers. Like all Beargguys, the Beargguy Nana has a LCD monitor installed in its face that allows it to change its eye expression mid-battle. However, Emiko improved this feature that makes the expression switching go smoothly and modified the mouth part to even be expressive. It is unknown how she made it that way, but the Beargguy is capable of performing full human-like expressions. As the Beargguy Nana inherits the Beargguy II's amphibious characteristics, it has an underwater propulsion system in its feet and thus has no problem moving underwater. Plus, it becomes a hover jet thrusters system like the Dom when on land, which it can travel 210 kilometer per hour hovering speed. Initially, the Beargguy Nana was supposedly to be a Builder's Gunpla Model, which means it was meant to be an actual model for a beauty contest. But after Emiko transfered to her friend's club, the Gunpla was given weapons in forms of accessories befitting to the model. Emiko only made one Accessory Weapon which is the Knapsack Unit taken from the HG GPB-04B Beargguy. Other Accessory Weapons were added and made by Hisoka later in the story, and most, if not all, are made from parts of other Gunpla models. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon/Beam Saber :Mounted in both paws. Beside functioning as ranged beam weapons, they can also generate beam sabers for melee combat. it is emitted from the hole in the centre of each of the Beargguy's paws ;*Mouth Beam cannon :A beam cannon that is mounted in the mouth, it can be fired after the mouth opens. ;*Beam Recorder/Beam Saber :Stored on the left side of the knapsack and handheld when in use, the beam recorder is the Beargguy's second Accessory Weapon. To use the beam recorder, the suit has to hold the weapon and 'blow' with its mouth, this will release a beam shot from the other end of the weapon. It's modification allows it to turned into a large two-handed beam sword, when the mouth piece flips open revealing the beam emitter. Made and given by Hisoka Special Equipment & Features ;*Extendable Arm :Beargguy Nana retains the Acguy and Beargguy's extendable arms for striking down enemy mobile suits at great reach. ;*Hardpoint :By removing the Knapsack Unit on the back, a hardpoint is revealed which could be used to connect various armaments and equipments. It has interchangeable plates with different connectors pegs or plugs to attach to various units and strikers ;*LCD Monitor/Mouth Module :Installed in the face, above the mouth and nose, the LCD monitor allows the Beargguy Nana to change its eye expression during battle. The mouth and nose was also modified to be expressive in mid-combat, allowing the Beargguy for full on human expressions. ;*Knapsack Unit :The Knapsack Unit is a special backpack taken from the GPB Beargguy, it resembles a schoolgirl's backpack. The unit stores six missiles launchers, and can hold the beam recorder on the left side. :;*6-tube Missiles Launcher ::A 6-tube launcher that fires anti-ship missiles, one is enough to destroy half of a mobile suit. This missile launcher slot can be taken out to leave an empty space in the Knapsack, which other things can fill it. ;*Interchangeable Forearms :Inherited from the MSM-04 Acguy, the Beargguy Nana can switch the arms to Mobile Suit's manipulators or the Acguy's other arms. Optional Equipment ;*Accessory Weapon (AW) :Because of the cute character-type designated on the Beargguy Nana, all of its weapons are made to have a motif and appearance of an accessory that doubled as a weapon. One AW was made by Emiko, which is the Knapsack Unit, while other weapons then on were made by Hisoka. All of these weapons were made from parts of other Gunpla models. :;*240mm Missile Launcher Z'Gok Sun Hut ::Taken the head of the Z'Gok, the Z'Gok Sun Hut is a brightly yellow school hat that houses six 240mm missile launchers holding about 30 rounds. It is connected on the two hardpoints where the ears are. :;*Photon Maser Gun Zock Umbrella ::Taken the head and torso portion of the Zock, the Zock Umbrella is a fully functionally Gunpla umbrella that is capable of opening and closing. At the tip mounts a photon maser gun capable of firing powerful beams at targets. The canopy can act as a shield for the wielder, strong enough to block powerful beam cannons. :;*Multi-Tube Missile Pod Hygogg Bento ::Taken the Hygogg's Hand Missile Unit, the Hygogg Bento is several boxed lunches or home-packed meal in stackabe box-shaped container or "Jūbako". Normally three of these are stacked on the either/both paws, each box contained different groups of missiles, such as a 45-tube mini-missiles, a 12-tube anti-ship missiles, or an 8-tube Funnel Missiles. As expected the missiles themselves are designed as food pieces found in edible bento. Launching requires the lid to open or break away like the panels of the original, and once the pod/box is empty, it can be discarded for the next set. Has a pair of chopsticks as a cosmetic accessory to the Accessory Weapon. ::;*Funnel Missile Octodogs :::Remote weapons accurately controlled by the pilot. Unlike the standard funnels, they explode upon impact, giving the weapons their name, Funnel Missiles. Shaped as octopus-shaped mini-sausage, about 36 of these are stored in one of the boxes. Some or all can arranging themselves into a combined hexagonal-like formation for greater defensive and striking power or greater explosion. Based on the guided missiles used by RX-104FF Penelope and RX-105 Ξ Gundam of the same name. ::;*6-barrel Gatling Enhancing Bento Holder :::The piece that holds the stacked bento to the paws, which is secretly a beam gatling gun attached to the beam cannon. Technically, it's an conversion piece for the beam cannon into a gatling-type, which retained the high power output in high firing rate. Used as a last resort of the bento unit and a hidden/surprise assault for the opponent. :;*Beam Festival Wagasa ::Designed as a Japanese oil-paper umbrella, the beam wagasa is actually a beam javelin with the umbrella's canopy surrounding the end of the spear. The material for the canopy is flexible, tough plastic which translates in the metaverse as the same as the Zock umbrella: durable enough to act as a shield. Having several attack modes, it's based on the different Beam Javelins used by the RX-78-2, GM III, and Victory Gundam :::*'Beam Point:' A single beam saber emitted from the end, which is the default setting. :::*'Beam Trident:' A triple beam saber emitted from the end. :::*'Beam Lance:' A large beam lance tip emitted from the end, and the canopy is slightly collapsed to form the rest of the lance :::*'Hanabi Rocket:' A Sturm Faust shaped as the spherical Japanese fireworks that is attached to the top and launched directly, making the javelin a long recoilless rifle. :;*Beam Electric Violin ::Using the beam rifle of the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam as base, it's a transformable beam gun shaped as a violin. Built along with a Gunpla-sized bow and violin case (which doubles as a shield and recharge rack), it's design is based on Emiko's violin. It can function as an ordinary violin; however, the better it is played by the violinist, the more poweful the beam is fired in rifle mode. Though it use the Turn A Gundam's beam rifle as the base, it follows more on Gundam X's Shield Buster Rifle, and the violin case is based on Zee Zulu's water-proof rifle container. :;*Gyan Missile Parasol ::Taken the YMS-15 Gyan's Missile Shield, the third additional to the umbrella series is the Gyan Parasol which houses most of the same armaments as the original. The shield canopy is stronger and more durable, but only store fewer amount of missiles/bombs. The designed is of a Victorian style parasol, and colored pinkish-white. History Notes & Trivia *The name "Nana" is a pun of the phonetic number seven, which is also a Japanese name given to girls. :*The "7" in the model number also phonetically sounds "nana". *The "3" in the model number is a pun of the suffix "-san" a common verbal term used in Japanese Language for "Mr" or "Mrs". :* Thus, the model number "73" is phonetically sounds and spells "Nana-san" or in English "Miss Nana" *The "KUMA" in its model number means "bear" in Japanese. *The Funnel Missile Octodogs' ability to have such formations is based on the RX-END Gundam The End's DE Fangs Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons